Jewish Shepherd
Jewish Shepherd is a giant Jewish German shepherd and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Jewish Shepherd is an intelligent and capable working dog. His devotion and courage are unmatched. And he’s amazingly versatile, excelling at most anything he’s trained to do: guide and assistance work for the handicapped, police and military service, herding, search and rescue, drug detection, competitive obedience and, last but not least, faithful companion. Or giant kaiju. That works too. In addition to all of these, after his transformation by Angweerus, Jewish Shepherd has somehow been converted to Judaism. History Hit and Run Jewish Shepherd used to be just a regular German shepherd until one day. The mysterious wild card Angweerus had started harassing Anguirus, and briefly fought him. However, once Anguirus went into his Giga Form, Agweerus bailed out and teleported into the city of Derry, Maine. After another battle between the two and Democratic Retriever, Angweerus once again fled, this time to Jerusalem. Giga Anguirus, now back to normal, teleported after Angweerus and smashed him through the Western Wall. Jumping on Angweerus, Angy used his Spike Maelstrom to pierce through his skin, making his foe roar out in pain. Desperate to get Anguirus off of him, Angweerus let out a rainbow pulse that knocked back Angy. However, as a side effect, it also transformed Jewish Shepherd, who was in his home sleeping when suddenly he grew massive in size. Awakened, Jewish Shepherd saw the two kaiju fighting and knew he had to defend Jerusalem from them. As Angweerus blasted Anguirus with his rainbow beam, Jewish Shepherd hit him with a golden beam of energy he didn't even know he had. Getting up, Angweerus turned and sent multicolored spikes at Jewish Shepherd, only for them to be blocked by a similarly-colored wall of holy energy that completely disintegrated the spikes. Anguirus, remembering his encounter with Democratic Retriever, gave up trying to be allies and just teleported behind Jewish Shepherd, stabbing him in the back with a spike. Howling in pain, the warrior dog turned and bit into Anguirus' arm. As he tried to teleport, Jewish Shepherd slashed him across the eyes, making him shriek with pain. In the process, he teleported right in front of Angweerus, who hit him head-on and tackled his opponent to the ground. As Angweerus sent his own multicolored spikes into Anguirus' chest, Jewish Shepherd ran up and slashed the back of his neck with claws. Roaring glitch-like in pain, Angweerus sent spikes out from his back that stabbed into Jewish Shepherd. However, as he stumbled backwards, the wounds began to heal quickly. Anguirus used this time to blast back Angweerus with a sonic roar. As he fell, Jewish Shepherd was upon him, biting and clawing at the evil kaiju. Screaming in pain, Angweerus teleported back to the third city, Moscow, but Jewish Shepherd held on and teleported with him. As Anguirus went after them, the strange energy given off by Angweerus both instantly summoned Democratic Retriever but also transformed a third and final dog into a kaiju, that dog being the Russian pup Border Commie. Angweerus let out a rainbow pulse that damaged all four foes. However, Border Commie ran up and bit into him, and with a show of tremendous strength, threw him right into Democratic Retriever. Anguirus teleported on the fallen kaiju, only to be stopped as Jewish Shepherd blasted him with a beam of holy energy. Caught off-guard, Anguirus teleported back and right in front of Border Commie, who headbutted the kaiju and broke his nose. Angweerus deflected a red-white-and-blue beam from Democratic Retriever with a wall of rainbow energy, only to be picked up and slammed head-first into the snow by Border Commie. Jewish Shepherd continued to battle Anguirus, avoiding the spikes sent at him and slashing him in the face. Democratic Retriever smashed his head into Border Commie, only to daze himself as well. This gave Angweerus time to teleport between the two and slam their skulls together. Moving on to Anguirus, the glitchy kaiju hit him with a building that seemed to come out of thin air. Roaring, Anguirus thunderballed towards Angweerus, only for him to teleport out of the way. At the same time Jewish Shepherd was charging: seeing where Angweerus had teleported to, the dog grabbed Anguirus' thunderball and threw it right into Angweerus' face. Anguirus headbutted Angweerus, only to be headbutted back. As he tried to slash his throat out, Anguirus was disappointed as his rival teleported out of the way. Meanwhile, the three dogs got into a beam clash. Eventually it exploded, leaving them to brawl. Border Commie came up and headbutted Jewish Shepherd, who blasted him back with a holy beam. Democratic Retriever slashed the shepherd and hit him with RWB eye lasers. As Jewish Shepherd regenerated, Democratic Retriever fell back, ramming into Border Commie. Border Commie slashed the retriever's face and threw him back towards Jewish Shepherd. Meanwhile, Angweerus got hit hard by a Giga Electric AllCaps Thunderball from Anguirus, and teleported to Border Commie to get Anguirus to fight him instead. Taking the bait, Angy went after him and got hit by a frost beam from Border Commie. Turning, Angy slashed at him, getting slashed in response himself. Jewish Shepherd and Democratic Retriever headbutted eachother. As they both tried to bite the other's nose, they ended up chomping on their tongues instead, causing both to howl in pain. Angweerus watched as Border Commie avoided a thunderball and froze Anguirus in place, smashing him into the snowy ground of Moscow. At this point, Anguirus got mad. He wasn't going to be this humiliated. Going Giga, Anguirus ignored Border Commie and teleported behind Angweerus, thunderballing him hard. Next, Anguirus used his All-Out Artillery Attack, nearly killing his foe. Barely clinging on to life, Angweerus let out one final pulse of energy that teleported himself to safety, Jewish Shepherd to Jerusalem, Anguirus to his house, and Democratic Retriever to Derry. The Two Hounds A while later, Jewish Shepherd was resting when he was woken up bythe sounds of screaming. Leaping to the scene, Jewish Shepherd found Geonosian Mightyena chasing Stuffing, who screamed and jumped carefully around buildings that the dark hound smashed right through. Jewish Shepherd just knew that Stuffing was here for a good cause - or at least didn't want to destroy the city. Therefore, he decided to only attack Geonosian Mightyena. Jewish Shepherd pounced, but Geonosian Mightyena saw it coming and Sucker Punched the opposing hound in the nose, knocking him flat. As Geonosian Mightyena towered over him, Jewish Shepherd blasted him in the face with a light beam, making the mind-controlled kaiju stumble backwards. At the same time Stuffing took out his Cornucopia and sent a tomato splattering all over Geonosian Mightyena's face. Jewish Shepherd clawed at Geonosian Mightyena, only to get one slash off before the villainous Pokemon sprayed sand into his eyes. As Geonosian Mightyena bit deep into Jewish Shepherd's throat, Stuffing breathed fire onto the dark hound, burning him. Throwing Jewish Shepherd away, Geonosian Mightyena turned and fired a beam of darkness from his mouth at Stuffing. Hurt, the turkey tried to send out flames, but they were much weaker. Geonosian Mightyena dug underground. As Stuffing peered into the hole, the mind-controlled dog popped out behind the turkey and bit into him. It was then that Stuffing had his epiphany: Geonosian Mightyena was trying to eat him for Thanksgiving dinner. Stuffing breathed a massive stream of flames that baked Geonosian Mightyena. Screaming, the mind-controlled hound bit deeper, only to be thrown off. Next, Jewish Shepherd came in, slamming a light beam into Geonosian Mightyena that sent him flying towards Stuffing. Ripping out the Tower of David, Stuffing raised it above his head as the alien-controlled Pokemon came closer to him, ready to smash it upon the opponent's head... Mightyena fainted! Stuffing asked Jewish Shepherd what he was here for, only to be told to leave. Stuffing asked if he had seen Ottoman around, to which Jewish Shepherd shook his head to, before leaving the city that had been attacked and defended. Abilities *Holy Beam - Jewish Shepherd can send out a beam of golden holy energy from his mouth. *Teeth, claws *Regeneration - Jewish Shepherd is able to heal from wounds at a moderate speed. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Animals Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Predators Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)